Amour Non Avoué
by BakaTchou
Summary: The GazettE AoiXReita... Un amour qui ne peut-être avoué, des sentiments embrumés, des larmes, une souffrance mais ce sentiment qui grandit en lui...
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre**: Amour non avou

**Auteur**: Baka-chan

**Sujet**: The GazettE

**Genre**: Yaoi, romance.

**Prairing**: Aoi X Reita Disclamer: Bah ils sont pas Ю moi, loin de la ^^

**Notes**: Ceci est ma première fic, je me suis rendue compte que je l'avais même pas postée T_T mais en relisant je me dis, qu'il aurait été mieux que je la mettes pas C'est pitoyable XD Genre feux de l'amour on fait pas mieux LOL Enfin bref lisez si vous en avez le courage mdr PS: C'est à vos risques et périls muhahahahahahahahaha

**Chapitre 1:**

J'ignore ce qui est le plus dur, vivre avec des sentiments refoulés ou être rejeté par la personne que l'on aime.

Chaque jour je te vois, je passe mes journées a tes cotés mais ne peux dire un mot sur la passion qui anime mon coeur lorsque je pose les yeux sur toi. Cela fait maintenant trois mois que ça dure, je ne dors plus, je n'ai plus d'appétit, et dès que je vois, ou bien même que j'entends ta voix je sens comme une boule au fond de mon ventre qui me fait horriblement souffrir. Pourquoi a t'il fallu que ce fameux soir se passe comme ça, j'étais heureux avant ça, oui j'étais heureux avant de tomber amoureux de toi...

**Flash Back**

Comme chaque soir après le concert on se retrouve tous dans notre bar favoris afin de décompresser. Bien sur comme d'habitude Ruki et Uru partent sur une grande discussion intitulée "mon alcool préféré" a coups de "non, c'est le saké le meilleur" ou encore '"le mieux c'est quand même le champagne ^^ ", quant a Kai il essaye de les persuader que pour la santé il y a rien de meilleur que le jus de pomme. Personnellement je ne prête pas vraiment attention à tout ce qui disent, je suis crevé par le live qu'on vient de donner et puis tout le monde sait que rien ne peut être aussi bon qu'une bonne biére XD.

Mais d'un coup tu te lèves, et parts presque en courant vers les toilettes, les autres n'y ont pas fait attention et sont toujours dans leur conversation, je décide donc de te suivres et te rejoins. Au moment où j'entre dans les toilettes, je te trouves assis par terre les jambes ramenées vers ton torse et la tête baissée, a coté de toi ton téléphone est sur le sol, je m'approche de toi et me mets à ta hauteur pour comprendre ce qui t'arrives, tu relèves la tête et me regardes avec tes yeux emplis de larmes, j'ignore ce qui ma pris mais cette vision de ton visage si triste ma brisé le coeur et sans même m'en rendre compte je te prenais dans mes bras. Nous sommes restés ainsi pendant de longues minutes qui m'ont semblées être les plus belles de ma vie puis tu t'es reculé, ma souris et m'as juste remercié. Tu t'es relevé et tu es retourné avec les autres me laissant là au plein milieu des toilettes seul complétement perdu.

Mon regard s'est ensuite posé sur un objet à terre, ton portable, je le ramasse et inconsciemment je lis le message qui était encore ouvert.  
"Ba c'est fini, jme suis beaucoup amusé avec toi. Kiss a plus. ;3"

Le simple fait de lire ces mots, me remplis de haine et je manque de jeter le téléphone contre le mur mais je m'arrête au dernier moment comprenant quelque chose.

Aoi je crois que je t'aime.

**Fin du flash Back**

Ca fait trois mois que je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments et pour ma part rien n'a changé, je suis toujours mal quand je te vois et encore pire quand je suis seul avec toi. Quant a toi, tu sembles aller mieux, au début, on aurait dit que le monde venait de s'écrouler puis petit à petit tu a repris confiance en toi.

Aujourd'hui tout a l'air d'aller pour le mieux, enfin en apparence car je sais, te connaissant, tu n'a pas encore digéré le mal que cet enfoiré t'a fait, mais comme tu es fort tu sauves les apparences. Tu as dû en parler avec Kai car je vois bien les regards inquiets qu'il te lance de temps à autre auxquels tu réponds par des petits sourires rassurants. Quant a moi, j'ai appris à vivre avec ce lourd sentiment au fond de mon coeur qui je l'espère partira avec le temps.

A suivre =)


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre**: Amour non avoué

**Sujet**: The GazettE

**Genre**: Yaoi, romance.

**Prairing**: Aoi X Reita

**Disclamer**: Bah ils sont pas Ю moi, loin de la ^^

**Chapitre 2:**

Il est 6 heures du matin, mon réveil sonne, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais encore dormir ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Cette douce réflexion à peine terminée, je sens un gros poids s'abattre sur moi, effectivement c'est Ruki déjà prèt qui vient de me sauter dessus pour gentiment me réveiller. C'est dur de partager son appart avec un nabot pareil ^^

- Allez feignasse debout !!!! C'est l'heure !  
- Pas envie ! - Fait pas ta sale tête, si tu te lève pas tout de suite le bus de la tournée va partir sans toi et on te reverra pas avant un moment.

- Au moins ça me fera des vacances, j'aurais plus besoin de te supporter H24

-Oui mais il y a pas que moi que tu verras pas pendant un moment ...

- Allez, vas au fond de ta pensée.  
- Pas besoin allez lêve toi où on va se faire engueuler par maman Kai.  
- Ok c'est bon j'me lêve.

Après une bonne douche et un petit dej' pris sur le pouce nous quittons notre appartement pour nous rendre au studio où Kai nous attend déjà. En nous voyant arrivé, il nous adresse un de ses habituels sourires qui me réchauffe directement le coeur. Nous échangeons tous les trois quelques mots puis tu arrives avec Uru.

- Salut tout le monde, dis tu avec un énorme sourire qui me fait fondre.  
- Salut.  
- Bon c'est pas tout àa mais il va falloir y aller, nous annonce Kai.

Nous montons dans le bus qui nous mênera vers notre première salle, il est spacieux, c'est un bus a deux étages, au premier se trouve une salle de repos avec banquettes, Tv et autres, ensuite il y a une petite cuisine puis les toilettes. A l'étage supérieur se trouvent nos couchettes et une salle de bain Je décide donc de me poser sur une des banquettes alors que les autres montent s'approprier les couchettes, je commence à commater quand je suis interrompu par Uru qui s'installe à coté de moi, il cherche a dire quelque chose mais ne semble pas trouver les mots.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Uru tu voulais me parler ?

- Vas y accouches ^^

- Bah en fait pour Йtre franc, je m'inquiète pour toi.  
- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça?

Je sais très bien de quoi il veut parler mais bon je préfère me voiler la face comme toujours.

- Bah ça fait quelques temps que je te trouves étrange, tu as l'air vraiment fatigué, tu manges presque plus, t'a même laissé tomber les kit-kat, tu nous sorts plus tes blagues pourries qui ne faisaient rires que toi et...

- C'est bon, le coupais-je, j'ai compris, je suis si pathétique que ça?

-Non, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, mais Rei, tu es mon ami depuis si longtemps que je te connais par coeur et depuis un moment tu m'inquiète vraiment, je voudrais revoir le Reita baka que je connais et pouvoir délirer avec lui et non pas avoir son ombre a mes cotés.  
- Je...

Sans m'en rendre compte une larme commençait à couler sur ma joue, Aoi occupait tellement mes pensées que je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que mon meilleur ami s'inquiétait autant pour me sortit de mes pensées en me prenant tendrement dans ses bras.

- Tu ?  
-Merci, je ne peux pas encore te dire ce que j'ai, mais ne t'en fais pas, ça passera rapidement mais en tout cas vraiment merci d'être là.

Le reste du trajet passa très vite, dans la bonne humeur, j'essayais de ne pas trop montrer le mal qui me dévorait et surtout de ne pas trop y penser.

Nous arrivons enfin à l'hôtel, nous allons y passer deux nuits, ça sera une des rares fois où nous aurons une chambre pour nous tout seul car la plupart du temps nous allons les partager. J'espère juste a ne pas avoir a en partager une avec lui car qui sait se qui pourrait se passer.

A suivre =)


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre**: Amour non avoué

**Auteur**: Baka-chan

**Sujet**: The GazettE

**Genre**: Yaoi, romance.  
**Prairing**: Aoi X Reita

**Disclamer**: Bah ils sont pas Ю moi, loin de la ^^

**Chapitre 3**:

ça y est, nous sommes installés à l'hôtel, nous avons presque un étage pour nous, et le staff. Ma chambre est entre celle de Ruki et Aoi, en face de celle ci se trouve celle d'Uruha et celle de Kai est à sa gauche.

Nous avons une petite heure avant les premières répétitions, je décide donc de m'allonger et d'essayer de dormir un peu. Une heure après, mon réveil sonne ça y est, il est temps, je me sens reposé et part de bonne humeur à la salle pour les répétitions. Il est 14 heures ça fait bientôt trois heures qu'on répète et je suis de plus en plus pressé de montrer sur scène, d'être face au public, de ressentir l'amour qu'il nous porte et surtout de sentir cette personne si prêt de moi quand on est en live, je me lâche, je redeviens le Reita que tout le monde connaît et j'ose quelques prestations de fan service mais pas trop poussées quand même. Une voix me sort de mes pensées.

-Allez, on fait une pause on va manger, dit Kai, on monte sur scène dans 5 heures et on a déjà bien avancé, on se prend une heure pour prendre des forces.  
- Ouais!! S'esclaffe Ruki, J'ai faim et si je mange pas je vais perdre ma jolie voix XD

- C'est pas le fait de pas manger qui va te rendre aphone Kiki.  
- Hé ho, la blonde décolorée on ta pas sonné ^^

- Quelle agressivité, Kai faut vite lui donner à manger car s'il reste comme ça il va finir par mordre.  
- Perso j'aimerais pas être mordu par un pitit Kiki en colère,dis-je.

Sur ce tout le monde explosa de rire sauf Ruki qui fit mine de bouder. Quant a Aoi il nous écoutait d'un air absent, nous décidons donc de commander au traiteur car trop peu de temps pour cuisiner. Le temps que notre repas arrive, Ruki se recoiffait en chantonnant, Kai toujours aussi pro même pendant les pauses vérifiait l'êtat de ses peaux et faisait quelques arrangements, Uru et Aoi discutaient de tout et de rien. Pour ma part je décidais de faire passer le temps en allant fumer une cigarette, j'avais besoin d'être un peu seul car j'avais remarqué que quelque chose tracassait Aoi. Je sortis donc prendre l'air, une fois dehors je pris une cigarette et partit à la recherche de mon briquet dans mes poches pour me rendre compte que comme un idiot je l'avais oublier dans la loge, J'allais faire demi tour quand je te vis sortir du local, me tendant mon briquet avec un de tes sourires ravageurs.

- Tiens, il traînait sur la table j'me suis dit que t'en aurais besoin.  
- Eto.. merci.  
- Pas de quoi, tu m'en offre une?  
- Bien sur.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous jusqu'au moment où tu pris la parole.

-En fait, Rei, je suis pas sortis juste pour fumer une cigarette ... ça fait un petit moment que je veux te parler de quelque chose...

-...Je t'écoutes.  
- Voilà, c'est a propos d'un soir...il y a trois mois environ, je sais pas si tu te souviens, on est allés boire un verre au bar comme d'habitude après le live et tu ma trouvé pleurant par terre dans les toilettes...

- Oui, je m'en souviens, comment pourrais-je oublier cette soirée, celle qui a bouleverseée ma vie en un quart de seconde.

- Et bien bah ce soir là quand tu m'as ramené mon téléphone, je suppose que tu as lu le message qui était ouvert...ne?

- Euh oui.

Et je ne sais toujours pas qui c'est cette enflure. A ce simple oui tu rougis pourquoi, as-tu peur que je te juges ?? Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

- Voilà, j'ai besoin d'en parler et je pense que je peux le faire qu'avec toi, mais jusque là j'avais peur que tu me juge parce que tu sais je suis...-

- Gay?  
-Euh oui...

-Ttu me réponds avec un air tout géné, te rendant encore plus mignon que d'habitude et qui ne fait que renforcer les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi.  
- Tu pesais vraiment que j'allais te juger pour ce genre de choses ? Perso je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux. Mais bon moi je n'ose pas lui dire que j'ai aussi une préférence pour les hommes non, pour lui.  
- Euh non, mais depuis ce soir la, tu es assez étrange avec moi, j'ai même l'impression par fois que tu me fuis.  
- ... Désolé... si je t'ai donné cette impression mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne te fuis pas c'est juste que j'ai quelques petits problèmes de coeur de mon coté et que c'est assez difficile pour moi mais ne t'en fais pas.  
- Ba tu sais tu peux m'en parler aussi..

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que Kai viens nous chercher pour manger.

- Aller les gars la commande est arrivée.  
- Ok, on arrive. Tu me souris et va pour partir.

- Merci,dis-je tout doucement tu te retournes et me souris de nouveau

- Pas de quoi, on est amis, ça sert a ça aussi.  
- Par contre, J'ai une question, je peux savoir qui est la personne qui t'a envoyé ce message?  
- ...

A suivre


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre**: Amour non avoué

**Auteur**: Baka-chan

**Sujet**: The GazettE

**Genre**: Yaoi, romance.  
**Prairing**: Aoi X Reita

**Disclamer**: Bah ils sont pas à moi, loin de la ^^

**Chapitre 4**:

- J'ai juste une question, je peux savoir qui est la personne qui t'a envoyé ce message?

- ...

Tu ne te retourne pas, te contente juste de garder le silence. Enfin tu te décides.

-Tu le connais pas, je l'ai rencontré un soir dans un bar, j'ai fais sa connaissance, je suis bétement tombé amoureux de lui et tu connais la suite.  
- Oui ... et maintenant, comment tu vas? T'a réussi à guérir? Si tu es heureux, c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

- Oui, grâce à un autre homme, il a été là quand j'avais besoin d'aide, m'a juste regardé pleurer, je crois que j'en suis tombé amoureux... c'est vrai que mon coeur change rapidement ^^.  
-...

- Mais le soucis c'est qu'il ne m'aime pas, il ne me vois que comme un ami, mais tant que je peux le voir tout va bien.  
- Ah je comprends, "_ba oui idiot comment tu pouvais croire qu'en l'évitant il pouvait tombé amoureux de toi ?"_ Bon on va manger? Les autres vont s'impatienter et connaissant Ruki il va s'imaginer des trucs.  
- Okay.

Après avoir fini de manger, nous répétons encore deux heures non-stop puis finissons les derniers réglages de sons. Il est maintenant 18 heures, la salle ouvre ses portes au public, nous sommes de nouveau dans les loges et nous nous préparons, nous changeons, coiffons et maquillons. Nous arborons nos costumes de Sily God Disco.

Ca y est, c'est presque l'heure,le concert va débuter, étrangement je me sens serein malgré la discussion que j'ai eu quelques heures auparavant avec Aoi. Nous poussons notre cri de guerre et traversons la salle jusqu'à la scène, nous passons si prés des fans qu'elles peuvent nous toucher, j'aime cette sensation de proximité qu'on peu avoir avec notre public.  
Nous sommes enfin sur scène, le concert commence et je me sens libéré, nous donnons le meilleur de nous même, tout se passe très vite et nous voilà déjà au rappel nous sommes dans les loges a écouter nos fans crier "encore". Puis c'est l'heure de remonter sur scène, Kai fait son entrée en premier comme toujours pour débuter Ride with the rockers. Avec seulement quelques coups de batteries, il arrive à chauffer la salle en quelques secondes, puis c'est mon tour, je provoque un peu le public et commence mon show, les autres montent enfin sur scène et le live recommence. Nous ne voyons pas passer le temps qu'il est déjà de quitter la scène pour le second rappel.

C'est là que tout bascule, je suis habitué a voir Kai et Aoi se sauter dans les bras mais ce qui se qui arriva ce soir je crois que personne s'y attendait... surtout pas moi, j'ai découvert qui était la personne dont Aoi était tombé amoureux.

Pourquoi? ... Pourquoi a t'il fallu que je l'apprenne comme ça? Ils devaient trouver que je ne souffrais pas assez... enfin non, ils n'en savent rien et c'est de ma faute. Bon nous revoilà sur scène, nous débutons notre avant dernier titre, tout va bien quand à un moment, Uruha se rapproche d'Aoi et se met à l'embrasser tendrement, je sais reconnaître du fan service quand j'en vois mais là c'est diffИrent. J'ai l'impression de mourir, mes yeux se détournent rapidement de ce spectacle, et je continu a jouer, les dernières minutes de ce live sont longues et éprouvantes, j'ai qu'une envie c'est de retourner a l'hôtel pour me retrouver seul.

Le concert est enfin fini, nous retournons dans les loges pour nous changer, comme d'habitude, Kai ne tient presque pas debout, et les autres s'affalent sur le canapé, notre manager débarque et contre toute attente nous félicite pour notre prestation, j'en crois pas mes oreilles, il ne fait même pas allusion au baiser d'Uru et Aoi. Suis-je le seul à en être choqué?? Je ne dis rien et me contente d'attendre, 20 bonnes minutes passes nous sommes tous changé et prêts, enfin Kai de nouveau sur pied prend la parole.

- Alors qui est partant pour notre petite "après live"?  
- Moi dit Ruki avec un grand sourire, j'ai trop soif !  
-Pas étonnant, t'a tout le temps soif se moque Uru

-Mais non là s'est parce que j'ai chanté pendant presque deux heures tu t'rends pas compte c'est super soiffant XD

- Quel Baka dis-je en lui ébouriffants les cheveux, perso je viens pas je rentre à l'hôtel, me pieuter.  
- Moi non plus, dit Aoi tout doucement je suis trop fatigué

Je m'attendais à ce qu'Uruha rentre aussi pour rester un peu avec Aoi mais a mon grand étonnement, il partit avec les 3 autres me laissant seul avec mon bel ange qui n'est pas du tout le mieux ceci dit en passant. Nous prenons donc un taxi jusqu'à l'hôtel, durant tout le trajet aucun de nous n'ose dire un mot, il se fait donc dans le silence le plus total. Arriver à destination, nous montons toujours en silence jusqu'à nos chambres puis je lui souhaite une bonne nuit et m'enferme dans la mienne.. Je prends une douche rapide et me couche tout de suite après.

Les heures passent et je ne dors toujours pas, je suis allongé dans mon lit mais n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Je repense sans arrêt à ce soir, ce live, ce baiser entre mon Aoi et un autre.

A suivre...


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre**: Amour non avoué

**Auteur**: Baka-chan

**Sujet**: The GazettE

**Genre**: Yaoi, romance.  
**Prairing**: Aoi X Reita

**Disclamer**: Bah ils sont pas à moi, loin de la ^^

**Chapitre 5**:

Soudain je sens la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir, c'est étrange, qui ça peut-être a cette heure? il est presque quatre heures du matin. Je sens un creux se faire dans le matelas une présence dans mon lit ce qui me fait sortir de mes pensées,. Je ferme les yeux et je sens des bras m'enlacer la taille. Je ne comprends rien, qui ça peut-être? Soudain une voix résonne dans la chambre..

-Pourquoi?

Je n'arrive pas à reconnaître cette voix même si elle m'est familière, l'émotion qui y est contenue la déforme.

-Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te le dire? ... Tu dors paisiblement, c'est peu-être le moment de te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur.  
-...

Que se passe t'il, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à reconnaître cette voix, suis-je si fatigué que ça?? Mon esprit est embrumé plus je réfléchis plus cette voix semble s'éloignée.

- Je sais que c'est lâche de te le dire pendant ton sommeil mais je ne veux pas voir ton regard quand je t'avouerais mes sentiments... oui, Reita, je t'aimes.

Ces mots résonnent dans ma tête, et d'un coup je perçois clairement cette voix, c'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être toi, tu sors avec Uru je l'ai vu tout le monde l'a vu, alors qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon lit??? Aoi pourquoi tu me fais ça je ne comprends rien expliques moi. Tu reprends la parole me sortant de mes pensées, tu te penches au-dessus de moi pour me regarder, je sens une goutte tomber sur mon visage, tu pleures mais pourquoi? Je n'ouvre toujours pas les yeux, je suis comme tétanisé. Puis tu te rapproches, je peux sentir ta respiration sur mon visage, je garde toujours les yeux fermés de peur que ce soit qu'un stupide mais délicieux rêve. Je sens une pression sur mes lèvres et j'ouvre enfin les yeux, tu as juste tendrement posé les tiennes sur les miennes, c'est un baiser simple et chaste mais empli d'amour que tu me donne et là je comprend, je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne. Tu gardes tes lèvres posées sur les miennes pendant un moment mais qui semble passer à toutes allures puis tu te recules. Non je ne veux pas, restes, je veux encore sentir tes douces lèvres sur les miennes ... Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir vu que j'étais réveillé et tu continus de te reculer pour te lever et me laisser de nouveau seul.

- Pourquoi ?

Tu es assis sur le lit et te retournes avec un air étonné de me voir réveillé puis ton visage vire au rouge.  
-...

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant, quand j'allais réussir à me faire à l'idée que jamais tu ne m'aimerais.

Je ne te laisse pas le temps je m'assieds et pose ma main sur ta joue pour rapprocher ton visage du mien, je te souris et dépose un tendre baiser sur tes lèvres puis ce baiser devient un peu plus intense. Soudain tu recules de nouveau je suis perdu, tu me regardes pendant quelques minutes et prends la parole.

- Eto... est-ce que je peux dormir ici ce soir? Tes joues reprennent un rouge qui me fait fondre.  
- Je crois que oui.  
- Merci

- ... Aoi

- Oui?  
- Moi aussi, je t'aimes.

Sur ce nous nous allongeons, tu pose ta tête sur mon torse et inconsciemment je me mets à te caresser les cheveux, pleins de questions se bousculent dans ma tête mais je suis tellement bien avec toi à ce moment que je n'ose les poser de peur de casser ce bonheur éphémère. Nous ne tardons pas à tomber dans les bras de Morphées.

Il est 9 heures du matin, je n'ai dormis que 4 heures mais bizarrement, je n'avais pas aussi bien dormis depuis des mois. J'ouvre les yeux et tournes la tête pour te regarder et te réveiller, mais tu n'es plus là, mon coeur s'emballe, je ne sais plus si ce qui c'est passé cette nuit était la réalité ou l'ai-je simplement rêvé?

A suivre...


	6. Chapitre 6

**Titre**: Amour non avoué

**Auteur**: Baka-chan

**Sujet**: The GazettE

**Genre**: Yaoi, romance.  
**Prairing**: Aoi X Reita

**Disclamer**: Bah ils sont pas à moi, loin de la ^^

**Chapitre 6**:

Aurais-je simplement rêvé cette nuit? Je suis levé depuis une heure, et je ne fais que penser à cette nuit. Heureusement qu'on a la matinée de libre car il me faut du temps pour me remettre de mes émotions en espérant que je ne vais pas le croiser. Je décide de descendre prendre un petit déjeuné, à l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent encore tous dormir sauf peut être Kai mais j'avoue que je n'ai nullement envie de les voir pour le moment et encore moins lui. Je sors donc de ma chambre, personne en vue, je traverse le couloir sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas les réveiller et descends jusqu'au restaurant de l'hôtel. Il est 10 heures et il ne semble y avoir personne, je m'installe donc a une table un peu reculée par rapport aux autres et commande un bon petit dej'. Une fois mon repas terminé, j'ai une envie pressante, je me dirige donc vers les toilettes, arrivé devant la porte je me stoppe, et m'approche un peu plus pour tendre l'oreille. Dans la salle résonne deux voix. Deux voix que je connais parfaitement, c'est Kai et Aoi. Je vais pour partir quand dans leur conversation j'entends mon prénom. Inconsciemment je me rapproche encore un peu de la porte pour écouter celle-ci.

- Kai, je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise.  
- Mais pourquoi être partit comme ça?  
- Je crois que j'ai pris peur, je ne m'attendais pas a ce qu'il se réveille et encore moins à ce qu'il m'embrasse.

- En même temps, c'est toi qui as commencé, si tu voulais garder tes sentiments cachés, il fallait pas aller le voir au plein milieu de la nuit, l'embrasser et lui demander si tu pouvais rester.  
- Je sais.  
- Personnellement je pense que c'est une bonne chose que tu l'ais fait mais tu n'aurais vraiment pas du partir comme un voleur.  
- Eto... il y a une chose que je t'ai pas dis, mais il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.  
- Et bah c'est super. Depuis ce soir là, je te le dis, tu penses qu'il aurait réagit comme ça si ce n'était pas le cas?

-...

- Tu devrais aller lui parler, mettre tout ça au clair avant le concert car si vous restés comme ça vous allez jouer comme des pieds. Ah et aussi tu devrais parler avec Uru de votre petite scène de fan service d'hier soir car quand on y repense, ça n'y ressemblait pas vraiment. Moi j'irai voir le manager pour qu'on le coupe au montage car jte rappelle qu'on étaient filmés hier.  
- Ah oui c'est vrai, en tout cas merci Kai, je me demande se que j'aurais fait sans ton soutient pendant ces 3 mois.

Sur ce, je décide d'entrer dans les toilettes, je prends Aoi par la main et l'emméne avec moi, dans ma chambre. Nous avons besoin de parler. Il me suit sans protester. Arrivés dans la chambre je le prends dans mes bras,e t le sert contre moi, nous restons comme ça quelques minutes puis je prends la parole.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti comme ça ce matin? J'étais tellement déboussolé que je croyais avoir rêvé.  
- Gomen. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à nous et de faire le point sur mes sentiments.  
- Et tu l'as fait?  
- Oui, j'en ai parlé avec Kai, c'est la seule personne à qui je me suis confié ces derniers temps et il m'a raisonné.

- J'en suis heureux mais j'ai encore une question...

- Oui?  
- Avec Uru hier soir c'était quoi? Car franchement j'ai cru que vous étiez ensemble, et je t'avoue que ça m'a vraiment fait mal.  
- Je... je suis désolé, je sais pas ce qui lui a pris, je t'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, et quand j'ai vu ton regard sur nous je me suis senti coupable d'éprouver autant d'amour pour toi, et de laisser faire ça.

Sur ces mots, tu baisses la tête, je vois tes joues virées au rouge, je trouve ça vraiment trop mignon, je te relêve la tête, pose mes mains sur tes joues et dépose un tendre baiser sur tes douces lèvres.

Ca y est, je me sens enfin libéré, ce mal qui me ronge depuis des mois a cessé et je peux enfin être au près de l'homme que j'aime. Et le fait de savoir qu'il m'aime en retour ne fait qu'augmenter ma sensation de bien être et de bonheur. Soudain nous sommes interrompus par une sonnerie, je crois que c'est mon téléphone. Je le regarde, c'est le numéro de Kai qui est affiché sur l'écran, je décroche.

- Mochi mochi ?  
- Euh Rei' désolé de vous déranger, mais c'est l'heure de répéter et...

- Oh désolés, on avait complétement zapper, on arrive tout de suite.  
- Ok, on vous attend en bas.

Sur ce je raccroche, regarde Aoi, qui semble géné. Je léve un sourcil et reprends la parole.

- Je crois qu'il faut y aller car on risque de se faire engueuler, Kai à déjà été sympa de nous prévenir, il faut pas qu'on abuse.  
- T'as raison.  
- Et puis on pourra reprendre là où on s'est arrêter après le live. Dis-je avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

A mes mots, tu ne sais plus où te mettre, tu rougis de plus belle, tu es vraiment irrésistible. Je t'enlace une dernière fois puis nous prenons le chemin du Hall de l'hôtel où les autres nous attendent.

A suivre...


End file.
